Devil of the Uchiha Clan: Saga of Naruko the Evil
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari". Here is another Naruko story crossing over with an anime I doubt has been one before "The Saga of Tanya the Evil", anyone who knows what the anime is about should be able to guess what's going to happen. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Summary: Sentenced to Hozuki Castle for a crime he didn't commit, Naruto died feeling nothing but anger and resentment for Konoha, after betraying him despite everything he's done for them. But this won't be the end of Naruto's tale, as he soon find himself reincarnated in the Warring States Period by Hagoromo. All in an attempt to prevent the upcoming Fourth Shinobi War, as well as the potential revival of his mother, Kaguya. Unfortunately for the Sage of Six Paths, things end up going horribly wrong, yet right, instead. Reborn as the daughter of an Uchiha and Uzumaki, all while ironically being named Naruko, she immediately finds herself an outcast due to the taboo that her mixed heritage is in that era, while also retaining the memories of her past-life. Now, having finally snapped after the death of her parents, watch as Naruko takes control of both the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan, while ensure that the future she originally came from is forever destroyed. Thus, marking the birth of a monster that will be feared, yet admired, even over a millennium after her time, the Devil of the Uchiha Clan.**

'After everything I did for them?! This how they repay me?!' Raged Naruto, as he sat in his mindscape, or maybe this was hell or purgatory; honestly, he didn't really care or even knew where he was at the moment.

The only thing Naruto did know, was that he was dead.

Naruto remembered with crystal clarity of how this all happened, and just remembering it made him clench his fists in anger and curse everything and everyone that caused this.

It all started when Tsunade had called him back from his training with Killer Bee to master the Kyuubi's Chakra. She told him was wanted for attempting to assassinate the Raikage and killing Jōnin from both Kumogakure and Iwagakure, but that didn't make any sense! He had been on Genbu, the Island Turtle, the entire time and was always with someone, so he couldn't have done any of the crimes that he was accused of.

But no one believed him, not Tsunade, not Captain Yamato, not any of his friends, not even Kakashi or Sakura believed him. He tried escaping, to prove he was innocent and catch the real criminal, but Yamato had used his Wood Style on him to seal his Chakra and Tsunade took away his headband. After that, he had been carted off to Hozuki Castle, also known as the Blood Prison, in Kusagakure. Where the Warden, Mui, had branded him with his Fire Style: Heavenly Prison Jutsu, preventing Naruto from using his Chakra, unless he wanted to be burned alive, while also preventing him from getting too far away from Mui.

He had tried escaping, but each attempt ended in failure. It only got worse when Mui started draining both Naruto's own Chakra and the Kyuubi's out of him, feeding it to the Box of Ultimate Bliss. With each passing day, Naruto's hope of escaping, or that his friends would see that he was innocent, dwindled away, with it being replaced by anger and resentment.

After three months of being imprisoned and used as Mui's lab rat, all that Naruto could feel towards Konoha and his former friends, was nothing but pure hatred.

Despite everything he did for them, saving them from Gaara and Shukaku, bringing Tsunade back, swearing to bring Sasuke back despite all the time he's tried to kill him, and stopping Nagato and getting him to revive everyone he killed when he attacked and destroyed Konoha. Even begging on his knees to the Raikage to spare Sasuke after the latter kidnapped his brother Killer Bee. Despite all of that, they still turned their backs on him, sent him to rot in Blood Prison.

And now he's dead, Mui having ripped out the last of his Chakra and fed it to the Box, he even managed to rip out the Kyuubi.

Naruto didn't even know where he was, if he was simply forever trapped in his mindscape, if it was purgatory, or just his own personal hell. Truthfully, he didn't really care, as what did it matter where he was, he's still dead.

'I should have just let Nagato kill them all.' Naruto thought angrily.

He just hoped they'll be wiped out by the Akatsuki now.

Though Naruto was pulled from his dark thoughts when he felt someone appear. Looking up, Naruto raised a brow at who he saw.

The man was tall and had pale-skin, while also having deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee which tapered down to his waist. He had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead, solid purple eyes with a black ripple pattern, a red marking on his forehead that looked similar to his eyes. His attire consisted of a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black ripple marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

He was also floating a few feet off the ground, with a circle of black balls, ten in total, floating under him.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked, not caring if he sounded rude.

"My name Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths." Replied Hagoromo, not reacting or not caring about Naruto's tone.

Naruto just raised a brow again, before looking back at the wall.

"Good for you, now go away." Said Naruto in a dismissive tone, wanting to be left alone and not deal with some old man.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Naruto Uzumaki. I came here for you." Hagoromo said, causing Naruto to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"Well I hate to disappoint, but I'm kinda dead and can't really help with anything. But even if I wasn't, I'd still tell you to piss off old man." Retorted Naruto.

"What if I could change that." Said Hagoromo.

"What're you talking about?" Questioned Naruto, feeling a little curious.

"I could revive you, or more specifically, I could send your soul back in time to be reborn and fix your mistakes." Hagoromo said, causing Naruto to laugh bitterly and mockingly.

"Ahahahahaha! Aaaah, I hate to tell you, but the only mistakes I made was not caving emo's head in with a Rasengan when I had the chance, not letting Kabuto kill the old hag, and not killing the pink banshee when I used the foxes power. As for being reborn, no thanks; I'd sooner go Zabuza on all of them, than see those bastards again." Naruto said, not wanting to ever see any of his 'friends' ever again, unless it was to kill them and give them all a reason to send him to Blood Prison.

"You don't understand, the Elemental Nations are in grave danger. If events continue as they do, then my mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, will be revived and initiate the Infinite Tsukuyomi Genjutsu, trapping everyone to be turned into White Zetsu's. And there's also the remnants of the Otsutsuki Clan that will eventually come to the world to take the Chakra from everyone." Hagoromo said, trying to get Naruto to see how dire the situation is and what will happen if he doesn't return.

Naruto just looked at the Sage blankly and only had one thing to say.

"Sucks to be them." Stated Naruto, before looking away.

He didn't care if everyone was trapped in a Genjutsu or if all the Chakra was ripped out of them. The only thing that Naruto will regret, is that he won't get to see it happen himself.

"You really don't care? Everyone, your friends and loved ones, they'll be trapped for the rest of their lives, unless you do something. Don't you care what happens to even your comrades?" Hagoromo asked, hoping Naruto will change his mind.

"No, I don't! I don't care what happens to any of them! And they aren't my friends, they were never my friends! All they did was look down on me, seeing me as just the deadlast, and even after everything I did, saving all their lives, they still turned their backs on me! My only regret is that I won't be there when they die." Naruto said, while glaring at the Sage, who sighed in resignation.

"Then I'm sorry. But for the good of the world, you must go back." Hagoromo said, holding his palm towards Naruto as he was engulfed in a bright light.

"What're you doing?! I said no!" Naruto shouted, before he vanished.

*Unknown Location*

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he felt several things. The first being that he couldn't move his body, and when he tried, all he could do was move around a little, the next was he felt himself being carried in someone's arms, and the third was that he felt really tired.

Another surprising thing that surprised him was when he looked up, he looked directly at a young woman with short chin-length black hair, fair skin, and warm black eyes that stared down at him. Soon another person came into view, a young man with short, ruffled, and spike red hair, lightly tanned skin, and amber eyes with a small smile.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize what happened and who these people are.

That old bastard sent him back!

'That son of a bitch! If I ever him again, I'm going to hang him by his own fucking entrails!' Naruto mentally cursed.

After a moment, he calmed down and looked back up at his… parents.

Thinking about it, Naruto guessed this wasn't so bad. He had a second chance at a new life, his parents were alive this time around, and he'll hopefully never have to see anyone from Konoha again.

'I guess this won't be so bad.' Thought Naruto, managing to smile before he fell asleep.

*Timeskip-Eight Years*

Eight years have passed since Naruto was reborn into this new life, and learned a few things since then.

The first was, he wasn't reborn in a Hidden Village, in fact the Hidden Villages didn't even exist, he had been born during the Warring States Period, where there were only Ninja Clans.

The second was his new parents were both from Ninja Clans; his father, Mikoto, is a member of the Uzumaki Clan and his mother, Mikasa, was a member of the Uchiha Clan. This was both good and bad; bad, because due to the times he was born into, he'd be treated as an outcast, given the fact that the Uzumaki Clan is related to the Senju Clan, the Uchiha Clan's enemies. But it was also good, as having both Uchiha and Uzumaki blood would make him a very dangerous opponent when he's older.

The final thing Naruto learned… is that he's a girl.

It had been a shock for him to learn he had been reborn as a girl, and ironically enough he had been named Naruko. While it was a shock to learn he had been reborn as a girl, he was able to get used to it quickly enough, given all the times he used his various versions of the Sexy Jutsu.

Other than that, Naruko also took the time to learn more about her parents.

Her father, Mikoto Uzumaki, had a laidback attitude and tended to fall asleep at random times, which got on her mother's nerves sometimes. Though that didn't mean he didn't have a temper and could get very violent when angered. He also had a unique style of fighting, possessing red/pink colored Chakra rather than the normal blue. His Chakra also had unique fire-like properties to it, with Mikoto being able to manipulate it without the use of handsigns or Jutsu, he simply wills it and it'll shoot out of him, burning anything he desires. It was powerful enough to even burn through stone and metal, along with being able to be used defensively by surrounding his body with it, burning away any attacks thrown at him or incinerate any weapons thrown at him.

He had been one of the Uzumaki Clans strongest Ninja, even leading an elite team called HOMRA or the Red Clan, with Mikoto being nicknamed the "Red King". Unfortunately, all members of HOMRA eventually were killed in battle, with Mikoto being the last one, which lead to him retiring as a Shinobi, wanting to live a peaceful life away from fighting.

Her mother, Mikasa, on the other hand was more stoic, due to having seen several friends and family members die and being buried, but she was still kind and loving to her daughter and husband. She had the skillset of a typical Uchiha, being skilled in Fire and Lightning Ninjutsu, a master swordswoman, and a fully matured Sharingan, along with the Mangekyō Sharingan, after witnessing her best friend's death.

It had been after she awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan that Mikasa had left the Ninja life as well, knowing the consequences of using the Mangekyō and didn't wish to go blind. Though she did occasionally use it, sparingly of course, if the situation called for it, or to see what abilities it granted her.

They had both left their clans to get away from the fighting, and with them meeting each other not long after. Also, despite being from enemy clans, they didn't try and kill each other. Instead, they stuck together and got to know each other, with them learning that they had similar reasons for leaving the Shinobi life. They eventually became friends, with their friendship soon growing into love and from that love, Naruko was born.

Naruko had jet black hair, just like her mother's, though she kept it long and tied in twin tails, while her bangs covering her left eye, with her eyes being the same amber as her fathers.

When she was old enough, her parents began training her; after all, while they lived in an area that didn't see many clashes between the various clans, they'd rather have her be able to defend herself; not wanting their daughter to be another casualty. She had already been able to unlock her Sharingan and fully master it, along with showing signs of inheriting her father's special Red Chakra. Plus, she still had all her Jutsu from when she was Naruto, which she can work on when she's older, and show her parents the Jutsu she "invented".

All in all, Naruko was grateful for getting this second chance at having a happy life. She had parents who loved and trained her, no one hating her for being a Jinchuuriki, and best of all, she'll never have to see anyone from Konoha, ever again. She'd even played around with the idea of exterminating all the clans from Konoha, so they can never exist to begin with.

But, like all good things that happen her life, something eventually happened to take it all away from her.

Currently, Naruko was on her knees with tears falling from her eyes, a large amount of blood covering her body, with none of it being hers, a bloody kunai in hand, and her Sharingan was activated only it was different, now having a swirl pattern, similar to the Uzumaki clan symbol.

Around her were the dead bodies of several Ninja, all looking to have been ripped apart or tortured before they finally died. While in front of her were the dead bodies of her parents.

It had all started like any other day, with her mother training her outside, while her father watched from laying under a tree. Then suddenly he told them both to go inside, Mikasa immediately picking up Naruko and going inside. The girl had been confused at the sudden change in behavior, but it became clear what was happening when she heard fighting going on outside. Mikasa had then hid Naruko in a small hiding just in time as several Ninja burst into their home.

Naruko could do nothing but watch through a small opening, helplessly as her parents were overwhelmed, though managing to kill most of their attackers, before finally being killed after they were attacked from behind. After that Naruko didn't fully remember what happened, only bits and pieces, when she finally got control of herself, all the attackers were dead, and she was soaked in their blood.

Now here she was, crying as she looked at the bodies of the two people, she loved most in both her lives.

*Later*

After managing to pull herself together, Naruko wrapped her parents bodies up and took them outside and buried them. The bodies of their attackers, she simply threw them into the forest for any animals to devour.

Now she was just looking down at her parents grave with a sad, broken expression at once again being robbed of her happiness.

"Why? Why must this world take away everything I love?" Naruko wondered as tears appeared in her eyes and her body started shaking.

At first, she thought she was going to start crying again. But after few moments, Naruko realized she wasn't crying…

She was laughing.

But it wasn't a laugh one would hear after hearing or seeing something funny. No, it was a dark, twisted laugh, one filled with a demented glee. To hear this laugh, you would be able to know that the one making it, it was a person who had nothing left to lose anymore.

Naruko laughed long and hard, tears falling from eyes that were filled with malice and a desire for blood.

"HAGOROMO!" Naruko shouted, not caring if the old bastard could hear her or not.

"You did this! You did this to me! You sent me here to suffer again, to save this world! Well fuck you and this world! This world has taken everything from me, now I'm going to take everything from it! The Hidden Villages, the Kage, the Ninja Clans, that entire future, I'm going to burn it all to ashes! The only future that will exist is where I rule, and all the weaklings are dead at my feet as I bathe in their blood! I want you to watch as I destroy the world you love so much, and replace it with mine!" Naruko declared loudly, while grinning psychotically.

Yes, Hagoromo wanted her to stop the future where his mother returns. She'll stop it alright, she'll stop the creation of the Hidden Villages, the creation of the Jinchuuriki, she'll stop any of it from coming to pass and make sure the only future that exists, is hers!

*Timeskip-Five Years*

Madara Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha Clan and regarded as one of the strongest Shinobi alive, only rivaled in power by Hashirama Senju.

Currently, Madara was standing outside his home within the Uchiha Clan compound, the reason being a messenger had come to him, telling him about an intruder entering the compound. Normally being told something like this would have resulted in Madara punching the messenger, possibly even subjecting them to a Genjutsu from his newly obtained Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, given his emotions were still rather volatile after Izuna's death and him giving Madara his eyes. But after hearing the description of the intruder, Madara knew he had to see them for himself.

Now here he was, standing face to face with the intruder and Madara felt…unnerved to say the least.

The intruder in question was a young girl, looking to be thirteen-years-old, with a unique appearance.

She had ivory skin, long jet-black hair tied into uneven twin tails, the left being longer than the right, crimson red eyes with a twelve tiny swirls around the outer edge of the iris and three lines stretching out from the pupil, giving her eyes the appearance of clocks. It also showed that not only did she have the Sharingan, but also the Mangekyō Sharingan; possibly the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, given the complexity of the design.

Her attire consisted of a dress made of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita, one her head she wore a big crimson net bow, to hold her hair, and a red and black collar on her neck.

What really had everyone's attention was that she was carrying several bags with blood soaking through and leaving a trail behind her. But what had Madara's attention were her eyes.

While it was surprising that one so young had the Mangekyō Sharingan, it was the look they held that had Madara frozen in place.

They held nothing but darkness, madness, bloodlust, and sadistic pleasure. To Madara, it didn't feel like he was looking into the eyes of a child, but the eyes of a mad woman.

Then the girl spoke.

"You are Madara Uchiha, correct?" the girl asked with a "pleasant" smile, which only made her seem even crazier.

"I am. Who are you and why are you here?" Madara questioned, with the girl giggling lightly.

"Kihihihihi. I am Naruko, the daughter of Mikoto Uzumaki and Mikasa Uchiha." Naruko introduced, with Madara narrowing his eyes.

'So, this is Mikasa's child.' Madara thought.

While he had been displeased that Mikasa had quit as a Kunoichi and left the clan, even more so when he learned she had married an Uzumaki, the Red King himself, and had a child with him. He also didn't wish to deprive a member of his clan from being able to enjoy a peaceful life, away from fighting and having a family of their own.

Now here is Mikasa's daughter, clearly her parents are dead if she's here alone and likely possessing Mikasa's eyes.

"As for why I'm here, I'm here to take over as Uchiha Clan Head." Naruko stated.

"What?!" Demanded Madara, narrowing his eyes dangerously and activating his own Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

If this girl believes she can walk into his home and think she can take over, then he'll show her just how big of a mistake that is.

"You heard me, I'm here to take over. Whether that's by stepping over your mutilated corpse, well… Kihihihi that's entirely up to you Madara." Said Naruko as she giggled madly.

In response, Madara flared a fraction of his power all directed at Naruko, though it also brought several of his clansmen to their knees from the pressure.

"And what's to stop me from just killing you right now, girl?" Madara said lowly.

Normally, Madara would prefer to avoid killing children, but he was not going to have his authority questioned by anyone.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Which is why I brought these to show you just why that'd be the last stupid thing you'd ever do." Naruko said, as she tossed several of the bloody bags at Madara's feet, causing several severed heads to roll out, much to everyone's shock.

Madara froze in shock when he saw the heads, even more so when he recognized who they were.

Hanzo Uzumaki, the Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan and someone Madara would admit could possibly beat both him and Hashirama, most in part thanks to his unrivalled skill in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu.

Not only was his head present, but also the heads of his elite bodyguards and his daughter, Mito. All of them looking like they had been tortured before their deaths, given the numerous gruesome injuries inflicted on them. He could even see that their tongues had been cut out.

"Their screaming was distracting me, so I silenced them, permanently." Naruko said casually.

He had killed Hanzo and Mito to ensure that the Tailed Beasts cold never be sealed away into Jinchuuriki, she'd also killed Mito to make sure that traitorous bitch Tsunade can never exist. The guards were killed simply because they got in her way.

"And, what's… what's in the other bag?" Madara asked with a gulp, since Naruko was still holding a bag.

Looking at the bag, Naruko gained a psychotic smile, given whose head is in the bag. It wasn't part of her plan, it was just been a stroke of luck that he had been in Uzushio for peace talks. And Naruko was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth or in this case, wrap her hands around its neck and choke the life out of it.

Reaching into the bag, Naruko pulled out the head, holding it up for everyone to see, which made everyone's eyes widen in complete shock and force all of them to activate their Sharingan, just to make sure what they were seeing was really and not some disguise via Genjutsu or Fuinjutsu.

But it was real, right there in Naruko's hand was the head of Tobirama Senju.

Madara was the most shocked at seeing the severed head of Izuna's killer. He felt both relief and anger, relief that Izuna had been avenged and anger that he himself hadn't been the one to kill Tobirama. Though his anger was cooled considering Naruko was the one to do it, given she's an Uchiha and an Uzumaki, making it so Tobirama wasn't only killed by an Uchiha, but a distant relative as well.

"How?" Madara asked, wanting to know how she managed to kill all these people on her own.

"Ara Ara, now that would be telling." Said Naruko teasingly, while dropping Tobirama's head and kicking it carelessly over to the others.

"Now then back to the reason why I'm here. Are you going to step down peacefully or am I going to get to add another head to my collection? Please try and stop me." Naruko said, while smiling sadistically.

In truth though, she didn't care what option Madara chose, as either way she's going to kill him, given he's the one who set this all in motion. He's the one who released the Kyuubi the night Naruto was born, which lead to everything bad that happened in his life, from being an outcast to being thrown in Blood Prison, which lead to his death and being reborn as Naruko.

Naruko hates him just as much as Hagoromo and she swears, when the time comes his death will be slow, painful, and last for days.

"That is the choice for any of you that dare to challenge me, submit or face a very slow and painful death! So, come on, who wants to meet the Reaper?!" Naruko said, while looking at them all with a psychotic gleam in her eyes.

No one, absolutely no one, stepped forward to challenge her, not even Madara. None of them wanted to try and fight this monster in human skin.

'No, not even a monster, she's the Devil.' Madara thought.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has died in Hozuki Castle and been forcibly reborn by Hagoromo in order to stop Kaguya's revival and the remaining Otsutsuki Clan members. Though initially against it Naruto, now Naruko, grew to lover her new life with her new parents, but now she's alone again after being forced to watch them die and now, she's finally letting her inner devil out. Now Naruko has control of both the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans, along with having killed Mito Uzumaki and Tobirama Senju, drastically changing the timeline and you'll get see what other changes Naruko makes next time in The Saga of Naruko the Evil! Also Mikoto is from the anime "K" and Mikasa is from "Attack on Titan", while Naruko's appearance is based off of Kurumi Tokisaki's from "Date A Live". So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since this was posted but I'm glad to be able to post a second chapter. Here we'll be seeing the fallout of Naruko's arrival and take over of the Uchiha Clan, along with Naruko meeting some close family members. Also there is a lemon, it's marked for those uncomfortable with them. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Naruko grinned wickedly, as she looked at the gathered Uchiha Clan. Five days have passed since her unexpected arrival, with Madara, unfortunately, making the smart decision and standing down, while naming her the new Uchiha Clan Head.

A pity, Naruko had really hoped for the chance to violently murder him. Oh well, no use crying over spilt blood. Besides, she can always kill him another time.

After Madara had stepped down, Naruko had him recall all the Uchiha Clan members back to the stronghold, so she can officially announce herself as the new leadership. Along with killing any fools that believe they can challenge her authority. And she can already hear several Uchiha muttering about why she's standing outside the Clan Heads home, now her home, and why Madara wasn't addressing them.

'This is gonna be fun.' Naruko thought, hoping she'll get the chance to slaughter some fools.

"Well now, I'm sure you're wondering why all of you were recalled back to the stronghold. Or at least, most of you know have an idea on what's gonna happen." Naruko said, giggling madly, unnerving many of the Uchiha, mostly those who were present, when Naruko first showed up with the severed heads.

"Well, I'll just tell you all! My name is Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha, daughter of Mikoto Uzumaki and Mikasa Uchiha, and as of five days ago, the new Uchiha Clan Head!" Naruko announced, while grinning widely.

This announcement was immediately met shouts, denials, and insults thrown at Naruko, mostly for her heritage. This made Naruko's grin become strained, when the fuckers started insulting her parents and visibly restrained herself from not slaughtering them.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Naruko yelled demonically, her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan flaring to life.

She got the desired result, as everyone quickly fell silent, mostly in shock, when they saw she possessed a Mangekyō Sharingan.

Glaring at them, Naruko calmed down and smiled, while releasing an unhinged laugh, unnerving even more people.

"Now then, I'm sure you all don't like this, and I just have one thing to say to that…I don't really give a flying fuck! Madara has already stepped down and named me the new Clan Head!" Said Naruko, with everyone turning towards Madara, who stood at the front of the crowd, watching this all with a stoic expression.

"It's true. As of this moment, I am no longer leader of the Uchiha Clan, and have named Naruko as the new Clan Head." Madara said.

While he didn't like it, becoming the subordinate of a mentally unhinged and bloodthirsty pre-teen, Madara knew he didn't have a choice. He had no idea what Naruko was capable of, what abilities her Mangekyō Sharingan granted her, and honestly, Madara wasn't even sure he could beat her. And it wasn't even due to not knowing how strong she was, but given who her parents and her visual powers, Madara knew she's likely a very powerful Ninja.

But what really made Madara wish to avoid challenging Naruko, was simply because she was bat-shit insane and that would make her unpredictable. He didn't know what she'd do, how she'd fight, just knowing she wouldn't fight fair, in the least.

Madara wouldn't even put it past her to endanger those not fighting, just to get an advantage.

'Or perhaps she'd do that just for the hell of it.' Madara thought, looking at the psychotic grin on Naruko's face.

"Madara-sama, you can't be serious!" One Uchiha shouted, Madara looking at who it was, and saw it was Kagen Uchiha, one of the more hot-headed Uchiha.

"I'm very serious Kagen. Now, leave it alone." Madara said sternly, not wanting Kagen to end up getting himself killed.

Unfortunately, the Uchiha refused to take the hint, and glared at Naruko.

"No! I will not bow down to a child! Let alone this half-breed bastard!" Kagen sneered, with Naruko turning to look at him slowly, with her grin becoming more manic, with each passing second.

"Oh, looks like someone doesn't like the new pecking order. Alright Kagen, you won't follow me?" Naruko asked.

"No! I'd sooner side with the Senju, than follow some worthless brat!" Retorted Kagen, with Naruko chuckling lowly, before summoning a strange looking weapon in her left hand.

It vaguely resembled a blowpipe, only with metal pieces and a trigger. This was Naruko's flintlock pistol, which she made based on the musket rifles that she saw the guards at Hozuki Castle used. She also created a musket, as well.

She made them, not only because they'd give her a massive, and unfair, advantage in this time, where no one would know what they were. Plus, she also uses them with her Mangekyō ability, with it being much easier to use with her guns.

"Alright then, Kagen, if you don't like it, you have two choice. Either A, get the fuck out of my stronghold in the next ten seconds, or B, you try and kill me to become Clan Head, yourself. But do be warned, no matter what you choose, I am going to kill you." Naruko said, smiling dementedly, as she aimed her pistol at him, while Kagen scoffed, not taking the threat seriously, before drawing his sword.

"The only one who will die, is you bastard!" Kagen roared as he activated his Sharingan and jumped towards Naruko to cut her down.

Her grin widening, Naruko's left Mangekyō glowed, before it turned a gold color and the hands began moving into the seven o'clock position.

"Zafkiel: Seventh Bullet Zayin." Naruko said, before pulling the trigger.

*BANG*

Almost everyone flinched at the sudden shot fire, before looking at Kagen, expecting to see him dead. Only for the entire Uchiha Clan to be shocked to see Kagen suspended in midair, unmoving, as if he was frozen. They also noticed that he seemed to be trapped within what looked like a distortion of space.

Before they could contemplate on what just happened even further, several clones of Naruko suddenly pulled themselves out of the shadows, all carrying flintlock pistols aimed at Kagen.

"Ladies, let's show what we do to insubordinate sheep!" Naruko said, before all her clones began shooting Kagen.

Most expected Kagen to start crying out in pain, but instead he remained frozen, even as blood shot out of him from the wounds, all of which remained frozen as well. After a few moments, the clones stopped firing, before Naruko sent them back to her shadow.

Hopping off the platform she was on, Naruko actually skipped over to where Kagen was floating in the air. Stopping just under him, Naruko snapped her fingers causing the distortion to vanish, and Kagen was unfrozen as he fell to the ground. This made some of the younger Uchiha to pale in horror, as Kagen choked on his own blood, unable to even scream.

Leaning down to look at Kagen, Naruko grinned cruelly, before putting her foot on his throat and pressing down on it. Then to add to everyone's growing fear, Naruko began singing.

"_All around the cobbler's house,_

_The monkey chased the people._

_And after them in double haste,"_

With each word, Naruko pressed down harder on Kagen's throat, with him desperately clawing at her foot, even as he was slowly dying from blood loss. Then for a moment Naruko paused in her singing and lifted her foot up, with sadistic glint in her eyes, before immediately slamming her foot back down.

*SPLAT*

"Pop goes the weasel~!" Said Naruko smiling widely, as the closest Uchiha actually screamed in horror, when Naruko's stomp decapitated Kagen's head.

With the fool now dead, Naruko picked up the head and skipped back to her platform, before holding the head up for everyone to see.

"Let this serve as a reminder! Anyone who challenges me, questions my authority, or so much looks at me funny, I will kill you with a fucking smile on my face!" Said Naruko, looking at them with her twisted smile, which was only made more horrifying by the blood staining her face.

"So, anyone else wanna dance with the devil?!" Naruko asked, looking around for any takers, only for the entire Uchiha Clan to immediately get on their knees and bow to her, even Madara, making Naruko's smile widen.

"Very good. You!" Naruko said, aiming her pistol at one Uchiha, making them flinch and pale that they might die, only for Naruko to toss them Kagen's severed head, causing them to turn green at Kagen's frozen look of horror.

"Put that on a spike, along with the other heads, outside the stronghold. But make sure to remove his eyes, first." Naruko ordered, with the Uchiha nodding hastily, before looking at Kagen's body.

"U-uh, wh-what a-about K-Kagen's b-body, N-Naruko-sama?" The Uchiha asked fearfully, not wanting to upset their new leader.

"Throw it into the forest, burn it, I don't care." Said Naruko, not really caring what they did with the body, so long as the head is put with the others, and the eyes were stored away for future use.

Nodding shakily, the Uchiha grabbed Kagen's head and body, before running off to complete their task.

"Now then, onto business. Raise your hand if you have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan!" Naruko said, as less than a dozen Uchiha raised their hand, making Naruko nod happily.

This was good, if more Uchiha had the Mangekyō Sharingan, she can have them trade eyes to awaken the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Alright, now raise your hand, if you have a close friend outside the clan!" Said Naruko, this time getting less hands than those, who had Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Good, good. Okay, for those who have the Mangekyō Sharingan, pair up with another Mangekyō user, you'll be trading eyes to make sure you don't go blind, because if your blind, then your useless. And for those with friends outside the clan, you all get the fun mission of finding and killing them, to awaken your own Mangekyō Sharingan!" Naruko said happily, much to these Uchiha's horror.

"And do be warned, if you don't, I will hunt these friends down and drag them back here before, having you all watch as I tear out their throats, with my teeth! And after you awaken your Mangekyō Sharingan, I'll kill you and rip your eyes from their sockets, for those that know how to follow orders! Those are your choices, death or power! Am I clear!" Naruko said, while glaring at them all.

Knowing they didn't have a choice, the Uchiha all nodded, knowing it'd mean certain death if they didn't obey their new, insane and sadistic, Clan Head. At least this way, they'd gain new powers to protect their clan.

"Good, then all of you get going, you've got friends to murder! For those of you with the Mangekyō Sharingan, start pairing up and get ready for surgery! I want you all mastering the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, in less than a month!" Naruko said.

Immediately, the Uchiha got up to fulfill her orders, making Naruko smirk, before going into her new home.

*Timeskip – One Week*

'Everything is coming together.' Naruko thought, as she laid down in her home.

A week has passed, since she established her authority as Uchiha Clan Head, and began having those who awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan, gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. She also had Madara instruct the Uchiha on how to use the EMS, given aside from her, he's the only one with it. So far, only three have successfully mastered the first two abilities, and started working on Susanoo.

This was already better than Naruko could have hoped for, pleased at how quickly the Uchiha were progressing, even with her threats hanging over them, like an axe.

'I guess this generation is stronger than the runts that got massacred in a single night. At least once you weed out the sheep!' Naruko thought, while giggling madly.

Though Naruko was pulled from her thoughts, when someone knocked at her door, annoying Naruko as she ordered everyone not to disturb her.

'Well, it seems I'll have more heads to add to my collection. Oooh, maybe I'll force them to dig their own graves, and then kill them! That'll be fun!' Naruko thought, grinning at the idea of forcing someone to dig their own grave.

"Come in~" Naruko sung, while summoning her pistol, ready to kill the poor bastards for disturbing her.

The door slid open and Naruko saw it was two girls, a few years older than her, with them both being seventeen, maybe eighteen. They had similar features, that made Naruko guess they were sisters, most likely fraternal twins, due to them having some noticeable differences, despite their similarities.

One of the sisters had surprising aqua colored eyes, rather than the normal dark eyes, and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. Her attire consisted of a red haori with the Uchiha symbol on the back, black hakama pants, white tabi socks, and black zōri.

The other sister had violet hair, which she styles with a red-pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. She was wearing a white haori with the Uchiha symbol on the back, dark violet hakama pants, black tabi socks, and white zōri.

Naruko licked her lips as she looked at the two beautiful girls, wanting to see what they looked like under their clothes.

'Maybe I'll keep them around, rather than kill them.' Naruko thought, knowing she'd have fun taking them as lovers or bedwarmers, depending on how obedient they can be.

She already had gathered a few lovers and bedwarmers during her travels. Unfortunately, she hasn't met with any of them in a while, so she hasn't been able to release any tension, besides murder of course. So, it'd be nice to add two more to her collection.

"Well? Who are you, and what do you want?" Naruko said, wanting to get this over with, so she can take them to her bed.

Though she was intrigued, when she didn't see the usual fear in their eyes that all the other Uchiha look at her with. Instead they just looked nervous.

"Forgive us Naruko-sama, my name is Rin Uchiha, this is my sister Sakura Uchiha." Said the black haired girl, Rin, introducing both herself and Sakura.

"And we just…we wanted to ask you how your life was. Before coming here." Said Sakura, with Naruko turning her head to look at them, still laying on the floor, her intrigue growing.

"What an odd request. And why exactly would either of you care about my personal life?" Naruko questioned, her interest outweighing her desire to bed them, for the moment.

This question made both Rin and Sakura fidget slightly, which only made Naruko more curious as to why they wanted to know about her life.

"Well…your mother Mikasa…she was our sister. We're your aunts." Rin answered, with Sakura nodding sadly.

Both had been devastated, after learning their sister had died, even more so when they first saw their niece, and what she was like. And while they didn't even know Naruko existed, until she showed up, they were worried about what happened to their niece.

Naruko immediately stiffened at hearing this. Her Kaa-chan had sisters, these were her Kaa-chan's sisters, her aunts. Slowly a demented smile appeared on Naruko's face, as she tapped the butt of her pistol against her chin.

"You are my dear Kaa-chan's sisters? Funny, Kaa-chan never mentioned having sisters. Why is that I wonder?" Said Naruko, as Rin and Sakura looked down.

"Our…last meeting didn't end on the best terms." Sakura said, sadly.

"We were angry that Mikasa was leaving the clan, leaving us. While we understand her reasons, at the time we felt like she was just abandoning us, and we ended up saying some things we regret. We had hoped to one day apologize to her, but now we can never get that chance." Said Rin, before they looked at Naruko hopefully.

"And we're sorry for not being there for you, Naruko, even if we didn't know about you. Please, if you give us a chance, we'll do anything to make it up to you." Sakura said, the sisters wanting to make amends to their niece, and their deceased sister by looking after her daughter.

This made Naruko pause, having planned to just kill them, if they turned their backs on her Kaa-chan. But she could hear they genuinely regretted what they did and wanted to make amends. Plus, what they're offering.

"You'll both do anything I say?" Naruko asked, with Rin and Sakura nodding.

"Yes, anything. Just name it, and we'll do our best." Rin replied, with Naruko grinning at those words.

"Get undressed." Said Naruko.

It took a moment for the words to register in their minds, before Rin and Sakura looked at Naruko in shock.

"Wh-what?!" Sakura asked, not sure she heard correctly.

"Did I stutter? Get undressed, so I can see what you both have under those clothes." Naruko said, while sitting up, eager to see their bodies.

The two traded looks, blushing lightly as they started realizing just what Naruko wanted from them, before nodding and began undressing.

Naruko licked her lips as her beautiful aunts began stripping in front of her, showing their mature and developing bodies. Once they got down to their underwear, Naruko had them stop and got up to get a closer look.

Walking around them, Naruko looked them over, loving what she saw along with their embarrassed faces. Deciding to tease them, Naruko began tracing Sakura's toned stomach, getting a gasp from her.

"Mm, you are very developed aunty Sakura." Naruko cooed, dragging her fingers up to Sakura's surprisingly large breasts, getting a small moan from Sakura.

"Th-thank you, N-Naruko-chan." Sakura stuttered, still embarrassed at what was happening, but she and Rin did say they'd do anything.

If that meant being their nieces lover's, they'll do it. Along with not being…completely against the idea.

"But you definitely have the more mature body, aunty Rin." Said Naruko, moving onto Rin's curvier body, with her hands trailing up and down her sides.

"I-I'm glad y-you like it." Rin replied, gasping when Naruko gripped her ass.

Looking between her aunts, Naruko smiled lustfully.

"Well my dear, lovely aunts, I'm sure we're all going to be a very happy family." Said Naruko.

*Lemon*

"Now then, if you'd be so kind to finish undressing, the real fun can begin~" Naruko purred, while smiling lustfully, wanting to stake her claim on her aunts.

Rin and Sakura blushed brightly at this, but did so by first undoing their bras, allowing their breasts to bounce free, before pulling down their panties. Once her aunts were completely naked, Naruko licked her lips and activated her Sharingan to forever memorize their figures.

'Now who to take first, eeny meeny miny mo, Sakura.' Naruko thought, stepping up to the violet-haired Uchiha, and pulled her flushed body against hers.

Sakura's blush intensified, as her niece began groping her ass, while her face was level with her breasts.

"They're even bigger up close, aunty Sakura, just begging to be sucked." Naruko cooed, while blowing lightly on Sakura's nipples, making the older girl moan as her tits hardened from the cold breath.

Only to gasp when Naruko gave her left nipple a lick, before enveloping the bud in her mouth, with Sakura moaning as Naruko sucked her tit.

Naruko sucked and licked Sakura's lovely tit, while one of her hands came up and began groping and squeezing its twin, with Sakura's moans growing louder as she did. Though Naruko smirked, when her aunt actually wrapped her hands around her head and held her close to her breasts.

"Are you enjoying having your naughty niece suck your tits, aunty?" Naruko asked, while planting kisses on Sakura's chest.

"Oooh, yes, I love it, Naruko. Please, keep sucking aunties tits." Moaned Sakura, with Naruko humming in thought, before grinning and looked up at her.

"No thanks, I want to taste your lips now." Said Naruko, before pulling Sakura's head down and pressing their lips together, while forcing her tongue into the older Uchiha's mouth.

'Oh Kami.' Rin thought, while watching her sister and niece make-out with each other, knowing it was wrong, given their close relation, but part of her couldn't help but think how something so wrong, can be so right.

Unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, Rin activated her Sharingan in anticipation for her turn.

Sakura moaned as Naruko's tongue moved around her mouth, as the younger girl dominated the kiss, and Sakura more than happy to let her. Though unseen to Sakura, one of Naruko's hand moved up to the back of her neck.

Then faster than Sakura could react, Naruko struck several points along her neck and back. Sakura's eyes immediately snapped open and broke the kiss to scream in pleasure, as her juices came squirting out of her from her unexpected orgasm.

Pulling away from her aunt, Sakura falling to her knees, Naruko smiled lustfully as Sakura panted from her orgasm, before reaching down and scooping up her aunt's juice. Slowly and sensually, Naruko licked Sakura's juices off her fingers, all while locking eyes with Sakura, who's Sharingan activated unconsciously to memorize the erotic scene.

"You taste sweet aunty~" Whispered Naruko, while licking Sakura's cheek, before turning her attention to the blushing Rin.

"H-how di-did yo-you, d-do th-that?" Rin asked, both curious and excited to experience such an intense climax, like Naruko just gave her sister.

"Hmhmhm, is someone excited for their turn?" Said Naruko, smirking, which made Rin's blush intensify, before gasping when Naruko shoved three fingers into her wet pussy.

"Mm, someone's excited, that's for sure. And to answer your question aunty, I've learned everything I can about human body. How to inflict intense pain, temporary paralysis, putting someone in a death-like state. But my favorite has to be…causing maximum pleasure." Naruko whispered in Rin's ear, sending shivers up the Uchiha's back.

"Would you like to feel that pleasure, aunty Rin?" Asked Naruko moving behind Rin, all while keeping her fingers in her pussy, while planting kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Rin gasped and moan at the sensations but managed to give a weak nod. She wanted to feel what Sakura just did.

"Sorry, you'll have to speak up, I can't hear you." Naruko said, as her other hand started rubbing Rin's nipples.

"Ye-yes." Rin stuttered.

"Sorry, still couldn't hear, what'd ya say." Naruko said "sweetly", while slowing sliding her fingers in and out of Rin.

"Y-yes, yes I'd like to feel that pleasure." Panted Rin.

"One more time, what do you want aunty?" Naruko asked.

"Please! Please make me cum, make me feel pleasure!" Rin practically screamed.

"With pleasure~" Said Naruko, before striking Rin on her neck and back, like with Sakura.

The result was the same, with Rin screaming in pleasure as she immediately climaxed, her juices dripping down her legs. With Naruko also scooping up her juices and licking them off her fingers, while looking at Rin.

Stepping away, Naruko smiled at seeing both her aunts on their knees with flushed faces, and dripping cunts. The girl could feel her own pussy getting even wetter at the sight.

"Mm, nothing I love better than seeing two sexy girls wet for me." Naruko said, with the sisters shivering as their nieces eyes roamed their bodies.

"But, while you both did say you'd do anything to make amends, I don't think this really proves you'd go far enough." Said Naruko.

"Wh-what else do you want us to do?" Rin asked, thinking Naruko wanted them to go down on her now.

But rather than get naked, Naruko grinned sinfully at them.

"Kiss each other." Naruko said, with the sisters eyes widening in shock at the request.

"Wh-what?!" Rin said.

"You heard me, I want to see you two kiss and make out, tongue and all. Prove how far you both are willing to go." Said Naruko, eager to see the sisters make out.

Rin was aghast at the request, while Sakura's mouth hung open. Neither really sure what they were supposed to do, all while Naruko looked at them expectantly.

Looking down, Rin looked towards her sister, wondering what they should do, only to be surprised when the normally shy Sakura looked at her with desire in her eyes. Then before Rin could react, Sakura grabbed her and pulled her into a steamy kiss, using Rin's surprise to push her tongue into her twin sister's mouth.

'O-oh Kami!' Rin thought, not expecting Sakura to kiss her like this.

'Rin-nee~.' Thought Sakura, moaning into the kiss, having secretly imagined kissing Rin, but could never bring herself to do it.

Now was the perfect chance to act on her secret fantasies.

"Damn, that is really hot." Naruko said, whistling in approval of Sakura's action.

She guessed it was true, it was always the shy ones.

Hearing Naruko's approval, Rin slowly started kissing back, wrapping her arms around Sakura to deepen the kiss. Feeling her sister kiss back, Sakura moaned happily and held Rin close, wanting to savor this moment.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Naruko said, snapping her fingers, causing Rin and Sakura to pull away, panting with flushed expressions and desire in their eyes.

"Now, Rin lay on the floor, Sakura sit on Rin's face, I want both of you to devour each other's pussies." Naruko ordered.

Nodding at their nieces orders, Rin laid down on the floor, while spreading her legs open, her pussy dripping in anticipation. Sakura, meanwhile, opened her legs, lining her pussy up with Rin's mouth. Lowering herself, Sakura moaned, when she felt her sister lick her pussy, before eagerly leaning forward to begin eating Rin out, as well.

Naruko watched as the sisters ate each other, her excitement and desire increasing with each passing moment.

'I definitely won't be needing these in a moment.' Naruko thought, reaching under her dress and pulling her now soaked panties off, before tossing them aside.

Meanwhile, Rin and Sakura moaned against each other's pussy's.

'Oh Kami, I can't believe this is happening, but I can't help but want more!' Rin thought, moaning into Sakura's pussy, while gripping her sisters and pulling her closer to push her tongue in deeper.

'Nee-chan's pussy, I'm eating Nee-chan out! Nee-chan is eating me out!' Sakura thought in excitement that this was really happening, before spreading Rin's folds to gain better access to her pussy.

This continued for several moments, until the sisters felt themselves reaching their limits. Finally Rin and Sakura moaned loudly in pleasure as they climaxed together, both eagerly lapping up the other's juices.

Once that was done, the sisters separated, panting, as they faced their niece.

"Did…did we do good, Naruko?" Rin asked, with Naruko nodding eagerly.

"Oh you both did absolutely beautifully. But we're far from done. Stand up." Naruko ordered.

Nodding, Rin and Sakura managed to stand up, but had to hold onto each other to avoid falling down.

'Even better!' Naruko thought at seeing her aunts' bodies pressed against each other.

Going over to them, Naruko got on her knees, in front of them, before promptly thrusting two fingers into both of their pussies.

"AAAH! N-Naruko!" Sakura moaned.

"Oooh, yes!" Moaned Rin.

Smiling at the reaction, Naruko began thrusting her fingers into their pussies, before she started licking Rin's pussy, then Sakura's. Moaning at the feeling of their nieces fingers and tongue on their pussies, Rin and Sakura started bucking their hips on Naruko's fingers, while rubbing their breasts together.

The sisters then looked at each other with lust in their eyes.

"Nee-chan." Sakura whispered, while leaning in.

"Imouto." Said Rin, before pressing her lips against Sakura's.

Moaning into the kiss, Rin and Sakura began groping each other's bodies, all while Naruko began increasing her thrusts and licks. Finally, Rin and Sakura broke their kiss as they screamed in pleasure, as they came once again, their juices squirting out, with Naruko happily licking it up.

Unable to remain standing, Rin and Sakura fell to their knees, still holding each other tightly.

"Kihihihihi, oh we aren't done yet, aunties. We aren't done, until I get off. Now get into position and scissoring each other." Naruko said, while standing up.

Nodding weakly at her orders, Rin and Sakura separate, before Sakura slid in between Rin's legs, pressing their pussies together. The sisters shivered as their sensitive clits pressed together, before moaning as they proceeded to grind against each other.

Naruko then stepped between them and lifted up her dress, revealing her glistening cunt to Rin and her ass to Sakura.

"Both of you, start licking both holes." Naruko ordered, with the sisters blushing at the thought of licking their niece's holes.

Sakura was quicker to respond, sitting up and spreading Naruko's asshole before licking it, Naruko gasping in pleasure at the sudden contact. Though her gasps turned into moans as Rin sat up and began licking her pussy.

"OOOOHH! Fuck yes! Lick me, you bitch, like my fucking pussy like the slut you are!" Naruko moaned, grabbing Rin's head and shoving her deeper into her clit.

"Aren't I doing a good job, Naruko?" Sakura asked, pulling away with a frown, upset that Rin was praised, while she wasn't.

Only to squeal, when Naruko shoved her head back into her ass.

"You're doing wonderful, aunty Sakura. But you don't stop, unless I say so!" Naruko growled, pulling at Sakura's hair painfully, only to be surprised when Sakura moaned loudly.

Smirking at this knowledge, Naruko moaned again, loving the feeling of both her holes being licked. Rin and Sakura moaned as well, as they ate Naruko's holes and grinded their pussies together.

It wasn't long, until Naruko threw her head back and came into Rin's mouth, while the sisters backs arched as the orgasmed once again.

Panting, Rin and Sakura fell backwards in exhaustion, only to see Naruko only looked a little tired. They then remembered the fact that their niece was half Uzumaki and was likely to have much more stamina than them.

Seeing that her aunts were getting tired, Naruko pouted, having had more fun ideas to do.

'Well I suppose we can take it slow; they've already proved their loyalty is to me.' Naruko thought, figuring she could take it easy on them.

That didn't mean they were stopping, though.

Getting on her hands and knees, Naruko lowered her face down to Rin's pussy and began eating her aunt out, getting more sweet moans from Rin. Looking briefly at Sakura, Naruko shook her ass at her, Sakura nodding at the silent message, before getting behind Naruko to start eating her out, as well.

Nodding in satisfaction, Naruko resumed licking and sucking Rin's pussy. Though after a while, Naruko gasped as she felt Sakura shove a finger into her ass, making the girl moan into Rin's pussy.

'Oooh, aunty Sakura's definitely getting a reward~' Naruko thought, pleased at Sakura's initiative and desire to pleasure her.

After a few moments, Naruko and Rin moaned loudly as they came again, Sakura eagerly licking and drinking Naruko's juices, with Naruko doing the same to Rin.

Not wasting another minute, Naruko turned around and slammed her lips against Sakura's. Once again forcing her tongue into her aunts mouth as they shared the orgasms, with Naruko not minding swallowing her own juices.

Moaning into the kiss, Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruko, holding her niece close, while Naruko moved her hands down to grope Sakura's ass and finger her pussy. Naruko was surprised when Rin pressed her body against her back, before smirking at being between two beautiful girls.

Breaking the kiss with Sakura, Naruko turned her head and claimed Rin's lips as well, while Sakura began trailing kisses along Naruko's neck.

Finally, Naruko broke the kiss and pushed Sakura down onto the floor, with her on top.

"Don't think I forgot you either aunty. I intend to taste both your pussy's~" Naruko purred, with Sakura blushing, while spreading her legs.

"It's yours, Naruko." Sakura said, smiling, with Naruko giggling seductively.

"Of course it is. Rin, you'll also attend my pussy with your own." Said Naruko, while crawling down Sakura's body until she was level with her clit.

Not wasting another second, Naruko dove in and began licking and sucking Sakura's cunt, savoring the taste and her moans of pleasure. She then moved her body and displayed her own pussy to Rin, with the older Uchiha pressing her clit against her niece's, all three girls now moaning loudly as they pleasured each other.

Thanks to the multiple and repeated orgasms, all three girls bodies were extra sensitive, so it didn't take long until all three reached their respective climaxes for the final time.

Naruko panted as she pulled from Sakura's pussy, her juices dripping down her face, as she started feeling tired from their activities. Looking at her aunts, Naruko saw that they had actually passed out from exhaustion.

'Yeah, I'm definitely keeping these two.' Naruko thought, before falling into blissful unconsciousness.

*End Lemon*

*Timeskip – Two Weeks*

"Aaah, what a lovely day. The smell of blood in the air, the sounds of bones shattering, and of course, the deathly wails." Naruko said, sighing contently, as she stood on a platform with her aunts/lovers at her sides, while the rest of the Uchiha Clan surrounded the now defeated Uzumaki Clan.

Currently, they were standing in the center of Uzushiogakure, having attacked the village not too long ago. It had been easy to infiltrate the village, thanks to Naruko's knowledge of Uzushio's defenses, courtesy of her father, and the fact they were still without a leader, after Naruko first snuck into the village.

With all this, along with all the new Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan users, it had been child's play to subdue the village with minimal casualties. Of course, some examples had to be made, but the Uzumaki were also a very stubborn clan. So, after Naruko killed the first five rebellious idiots, she decided to start enslaving the rest, putting specially made collars that forced them to obey any orders given to them, within reason.

Naruko may happily admit she's a bloodthirsty psychopath and revels in murder, she definitely doesn't condone rape. She even made it clear if, and when, she finds out any of her subordinates raped, or even inappropriately touched a prisoner or servant, they'd be begging for death, before she was finished.

"Um, I guess Naruko." Rin said, still not used to her nieces psychotic nature, but was sure she would be, in time.

"Mm, give it time, it'll make you as aroused as I am. By the way, after this over, I am going to fuck your sweet ass aunty Rin, and aunty Sakura will take your pussy~" Naruko purred, with Rin and Sakura blushing brightly at her lack of shame.

"Now then, to address the mongrels." Said Naruko, while turning to face the imprisoned Uzumaki.

"Good evening, my fellow Uzumaki! I say fellow Uzumaki, because for those that do not know, I am the daughter of Mikoto Uzumaki, the Red King, Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha, Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan and now the Uzumaki Clan! Though technically, I was already the Uzumaki Clan Head, due to rights of conquest, after I killed the previous Clan Head and his daughter!" Naruko revealed, much to the Uzumaki's horror that the Red Kings daughter, someone considered a hero in their clan, is responsible for Mito and Hanzō's disappearance and apparent death, and now was conquering their village.

Naruko went to continue her speech, but paused when she caught sight of two Uzumaki that made her narrow her eyes.

"Bring those two up here!" Naruko ordered, pointing to the two Uzumaki.

Not a moment later, both Uzumaki were placed before Naruko, on their knees, but still glaring at her defiantly.

The first was a seventeen-year-old girl with long messy auburn hair, gold-red eyes, wearing black sandals, long black socks that went up to mid-thigh, a dark brown miniskirt, a tight black long sleeve shirt, and a red coat over it.

The second was another girl and thirteen, like Naruko herself, possessing red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair, tied up in twintails with black ribbons, while having an ahoge at the top of her head, and wearing a long white and red kimono with a revealing neckline, and a translucent sash.

Looking between the two with narrowed eyes, Naruko deactivated her Sharingan, her eyes returning to their normal amber color. Holding up her hand, Naruko coated it in her Red Aura, the power she inherited from her father, and held it against both girls cheeks.

Though rather than being burned, both girls were completely fine.

"Interesting." Muttered Naruko.

"What is it Naruko?" Sakura asked, curious what her niece found interesting.

"The only people who should be immune to my Red Aura are me, my Tou-san, and those he previously granted a fraction of it to, like the deceased HOMRA members. So, why is it you two are not burning?" Naruko asked, while looking between the two Uzumaki girls.

"Go to hell." Spat the younger girl, with Naruko smiling darkly at that.

"Been there. And just because I can't burn you, doesn't mean I can't burn your loved ones. Now, either tell me your names and your relation to my Tou-san, or I start burning. You have five seconds." Naruko said, while aiming her hand at a group of Uzumaki, fully prepared to turn them to ash.

"Five…four…three…two…one." Naruko said, unleashing a blast of her Red Aura.

"Wait!" Screamed the older girl, making Naruko stop the Aura, just before it hit.

"Names, now!" Naruko ordered, with her Aura remaining active.

The younger girl glared at the older one for a moment, before relenting.

"My name is Kotori Uzumaki, this is my sister, Shira Uzumaki. Mikoto was our uncle, he made it, so we were immune to his Red Aura. That's who he was to us, _cousin._" Kotori said, while glaring at Naruko, who giggled madly, before looking at her aunts.

"Seems I just keep meeting long-lost family members, isn't it? And such pretty ones, too." Naruko said, giving Shira and Kotori a smirk that sent shivers down their spines.

*Timeskip – Two Weeks*

Hashirama released a nervous breath as he tapped his fingers against the table he was sitting at.

"Hashirama-sama, stop!" Hissed his guard/cousin, Tōka Senju, with Hashirama chuckling sheepishly.

"Ehehehe, sorry Tōka. I'm just nervous that Madara's actually agreed to meet with me. And worried about Tobirama." Hashirama said, while frowning in worry.

For the past few weeks, he hasn't heard anything back from Tobirama, ever since he traveled to Uzushio to discuss the treaty with the Uzumaki Clan. Hashirama would have gone himself, both for the treaty and to see Mito, his hopefully future wife, but something had come up that required his immediate attention. So he sent Tobirama in his place, and now he was regretting it, given he hasn't gotten any word from him.

Even worse, he later got word that both Hanzō Uzumaki and Mito have gone missing, along with Tobirama. Obviously Hashirama was worried for his brother and Mito, but there was nothing he could do, and he couldn't just leave his clan leaderless. So instead, he's been trying to meet with his childhood friend, Madara, and hopefully forge a peace treaty between the Senju and Uchiha Clans, then focus on finding his brother and Mito.

Unfortunately, all his messages have been ignored. In fact, there hasn't been any word from the Uchiha Clan and their movements. And just recently, things have gotten quiet in Uzushio as well, which did nothing to ease Hashirama's worries and concerns of what's happening.

But thankfully, Hashirama has finally gotten a reply from Madara, who has agreed to meet with him to discuss a treaty, much to his relief. He would have gone alone, but Tōka insisted on acting as his guard, in case it was a trap.

They had agreed to meet in Iron Country, home of the Samurai, and neutral territory. And Hashirama's nerves kept getting to him with each passing moment.

Finally, after what felt like forever the door opened, and Hashirama stood up to greet Madara. Only to be confused, when instead of Madara, he saw a thirteen-year-old girl, wearing strange attire.

"Uh, excuse me, you can't be in here." Hashirama said, thinking the child was lost.

"Are you Hashirama Senju?" The girl asked.

"I am." Replied Hashirama, confused when the girl jumped into the chair across from him, and laid down in it sideways.

"Then I'm exactly where I need to be." Stated the girl, examining her nails.

"What are you talking about, girl?" Demanded Tōka, not amused by her behavior.

"He requested a meeting with the Uchiha Clan Head, I'm the Uchiha Clan Head. Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha." Naruko revealed, surprising the Senju.

"Uzumaki Uchiha? What happened to Madara?" Hashirama asked.

"My parents were Mikoto Uzumaki and Mikasa Uchiha. As for Madara, he stepped down and I took over." Naruko said, nonchalantly.

"Your parents are Mikoto and Mikasa? That's…that's wonderful news!" Hashirama said, smiling widely, not expecting the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans to have become allies, even better that a child of both clans has been born.

That would explain why both clans have been so quiet, they'd likely want to keep it a secret, given how powerful the Uchiha and Uzumaki are. It must also be a cover, while Mito and Hanzō are finalizing the treaty with the Uchiha, and knowing Tobirama, he's probably upset and isolating himself.

'What a relief.' Hashirama thought, glad that nothing bad was happening, even better that it was for a treaty.

Though he is surprised that Madara stepped down as Clan Head but supposed he's with Hanzō and Mito.

"So, your message said you wanted to discuss a treaty, or something?" Naruko questioned with a bored expression, while Hashirama nodded and sat down.

"That's right. I was hoping that Madara and I could finally realize our dream, of creating a village with the help of both our clans. One where children don't have to fight and die, where they can grow up safe, loved, and protected. That was our dream as boys, and I believe that by working together, we can accomplish that dream. Imagine it, the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki Clans, as well as our allies, all working together towards creating a better world." Hashirama said, having always held onto the dream that he and Madara had.

Naruko looked to be mulling it over for a few minutes, before nodding.

"Alright." Naruko said, much to their surprise.

"R-really?" Hashirama asked, surprised at her fast acceptance, having thought she'd need more convincing.

"Yeah, sounds nice. Creating a better world and all that." Naruko said, with her head lowered.

"Th-that's great! Amazing even! Um, I don't have an actual treaty written out just yet but give me time and I'll have one sent to the Uchiha Clan!" Hashirama said, happy that things were going more smoothly than he thought they would have.

"Take all the time you need. Oh, and here's a gift I brought, consider it a peace offering from the newly merged Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan to the Senju." Said Naruko, pulling out a scroll and tossing it to Hashirama.

Neither of the Senju noticing Naruko's shaking shoulders, and the mad grin with her face hidden.

'This has to be dream.' Hashirama thought, expecting himself to wake any minute, but wasn't complaining, since soon there would be peace.

Curious of what was in the scroll, Hashirama unrolled it, and whatever was sealed inside was unsealed in a cloud of smoke. Though when the smoke cleared Hashirama and Tōka gasped in shock and horror, when it was revealed to be the severed and rotting heads of Tobirama and Mito.

Looking back to Naruko, they saw the girls head was raised displaying in Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and psychotic smile. Naruko then burst into laughter at their expressions, no longer able to contain herself.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES! FUCKING PRICELESS!" Naruko laughed, as she kicked her legs in the air.

Naruko laughed for several minutes, while Hashirama and Tōka were still frozen in shock and horror. Finally Naruko calmed down and looked at them in amusement.

"Aaah, also if it wasn't clear, there's never going to be peace between the Uchiha and Senju. I've already established my control over the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans, enslaved the fools that refused to submit, and killed those that thought to challenge me. I also killed Hanzō Uzumaki, but I kept his head on a spike, along with his guards. I decided to give your brothers and Mito's heads as a message, that peace will never exist, not until I've bathed in the blood of every Senju alive." Naruko said, while smiling cruelly.

"And you wanna know what else, I'm gonna enjoy it, when I have you at my feet Hashirama, beaten, broken, and begging for mercy right, before I feel your skull crack beneath my boot. And you wanna know why that's going to happen?" Naruko asked.

"It's because of the sins that the Senju Clan had committed against me! For their hand in making me what I am today!" Naruko exclaimed, with Hashirama's eyes widening in horror.

That it was his clan that played a role in turning this girl into the monster that he's seeing before him. A monster of the Senju Clan's own making, with Hashirama's mind going a mile a minute. Trying to figure out how this had happen, with the only conclusion that he could think of causing him to become even more horrified at the thought.

'Did members of the Senju Clan kill Mikasa and Mikoto?!' Hashirama thought to himself, as it wasn't too far out there.

Knowing that with the feud between the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan, it wasn't a surprise that a group of fanatics would kill them, out of disgust for the idea of there being a union of the Uchiha Clan and Uzumaki Clan, even if it was an unofficial union. Given how the latter was the sister clan of the Senju.

"And what makes you think you'll leave here alive?!" Tōka growled, while Hashirama was still frozen.

"Because no matter what you do in this situation, what you say, what you summon, what you use as a weapon. I am going to kill you." Naruko said wickedly, as her Sharingan glowed at them.

"Also, because I'm not really here. Tootles." Said Naruko, before with a mocking wave she vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing it was just a Shadow Clone, only created to send a message.

And now that the message has been sent, it's time for a slaughter.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko has shown that she will brutally kill anyone that stands against her and won't tolerate even the slightest hint of insubordination. We also some of Naruko's plans with her training up Uchiha to master the EMS to prepare for the coming battles. We then see Naruko meeting her aunts Rin and Sakura (both from the Fate-series) who wish to get to know their niece and make amends with their deceased sister, with Naruko seeing just how far they're willing to go. It's then off to Uzushio with Naruko having officially taken over the Uzumaki Clan as well and also discovered two cousins as well Shira and Kotori (Shira being a female Shirou from the Fate-series as well and Kotori being from Date A Live). Finally we see Naruko meeting with Hashirama and after giving him false hope of their being peace, she just completely destroys his dreams of that ever happening and making it clear she intends to kill im and every other Senju along with hinting at it being the Senju Clans fault with how she turned out the way she is. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
